My Last GoodBye
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: a one shot songfic of joey remembering a tradegy of a friend. (better than it sounds)


Hello. Here is my third fic. This is a one-shot songfic. The song that is in here I made  
  
Myself. Not for the fic though. I made it for someone else. I'll explain more about that  
  
later.  
  
WARNINGS: character death. And this isn't a yaoi.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh but I do own this song.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'We were such good friends  
  
I thought we'll be alive till the very end'  
  
Joey Wheeler drove down the road in a sad mood. 'Damn rain.' Joey wiped a tear from  
  
his eye. 'Tristan..'  
  
'We were invincible  
  
We never did anything sensible'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Joey and Tristan were running down the street laughing so much it was amazing  
  
they could even run.  
  
"Come back here you lil' punks." A man yelled with snow all over his face  
  
chasing after them. Soon they got away.  
  
"Man Trist do you like running for yer life eh?"  
  
"Hey you also hit him." Joey smiled over at his friend. 'There is  
  
nothing that can separate us.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"O man was I wrong...'  
  
'Then one day you're sent to the hospital  
  
I knew there was nothing wrong  
  
I thought it was impossible  
  
Then suddenly you died  
  
I never got to say good-bye'  
  
'I was having such a great day  
  
Everything was going my way'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Joey happily started to walk home. He just won four duels and got to hang out with his  
  
sister all day long. 'Wait till I tell Tristan I won four duels all in a row.' Joey thought to  
  
himself walking through his door.  
  
'Then I got the phone call  
  
At first I thought it was a joke  
  
When I released I felt awful'  
  
As soon as he walked through the door the phone started to ring. Joey ran to the  
  
phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
""Joey. O thank god I got a hold of you. I've been calling all afternoon."" It was Tea.  
  
From the sound of her voice she sounded like she either had been crying or is crying.  
  
"Tea? What is it?"  
  
""Joey..its Tristan. He.he had a motorcycle accident.""  
  
"Great. I'll be right down so I can yell at the idiot." Suddenly Tea burst into tears then he heard Yugi's voice.  
  
""Joey..I'm sorry you can't. He.He died Joey.""  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Yug'. Now put Tristan on da phone."  
  
""Joey this isn't a joke. He died Joey. I wouldn't be joking around about this  
  
stuff."" Joey started to feel it sink in.  
  
'The world stopped turning  
  
My eyes were burning'  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
""He was on his motorcycle without a helmet and a drunk driver hit him. As soon as he came to the hospital he died."" Joey felt the world suddenly stop turning. His eyes  
  
started to fill up with tears burning them. 'There is no way I'm goin ta cry on da phone.'  
  
'I hung up the phone  
  
Then I sat down and cried  
  
I never got to say good-bye'  
  
"Um.thanks..Yugi...um.I hafta go. Bye." Joey slammed the phone down. He felt himself shaking. Suddenly he fell to the floor and started to cry. "No this can't be happening. No."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'I went to your funeral  
  
All I can remember the preacher say  
  
You lived life to the fullest each and every day'  
  
Joey walked through the doors of the church and sat down in the front row. He  
  
looked around and was shocked to see everyone was there even Mokuba and Kaiba.  
  
"We are gathered here today to remember a very special person. Tristan Taylor  
  
died the afternoon of May 2, 2002 after a motorcycle accident. He was special to all of us.  
  
He lived life to the fullest each and every day.." Joey couldn't take it anymore and ran  
  
out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
'Then I asked god why  
  
Why was it you who had to die'  
  
Joey punched the nearest wall. Then fell to the floor.  
  
"God why did you take him? Why? If he lived such a great life why him? He  
  
did nothing to offend you and you let him die! Why was him huh? Why not me!? He  
  
deserved to live. He had a great life." Suddenly the door opened. Yugi stood there. His  
  
face tear washed.  
  
"Hey Joey. Are you ok?" Nodded and put on his best fake grin.  
  
"Come on Yug' let's go back." Yugi nodded and they both headed back to the  
  
funeral.  
  
'I looked up to see  
  
Everyone was mourning except for me  
  
I thought this all was a lie  
  
Cause I didn't want to say good-bye'  
  
When Joey walked back into the room he noticed no was not crying. 'No. No I can't cry.  
  
This isn't real. It's a lie. Tristan isn't gone.' Everyone was walking by his casket. But  
  
Joey didn't move. He didn't want to see his best friend like that. He didn't want to  
  
believe.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
'That's why I'm here today  
  
So I can finally say  
  
My last good-bye  
  
From inside'  
  
Joey got out of the car and started to walk up a hill. It had stopped raining awhile ago.  
  
When he reached the top there was a grave stone that read.  
  
Tristan Taylor  
April 14, 1986 - May 2, 2001  
Greatest friend who will never be forgotten  
  
"Hey man. I wish I coulda said good-bye sooner but I guess now is a better time then ever. I miss ya a lot but I will ever forgit ya buddy."  
  
' Until my day  
  
I hope you wait for me  
  
So we can finally see  
  
Each other again'  
  
"I hope ya wait fer me up dere. Cause if ya don't I'll kick yer sorry little ass."  
  
'But until that day comes  
  
This is good-bye forever  
  
My friend'  
  
"Well I guess this is good-bye. And the last I'll say that to ya. Well see ya someday."  
  
With that Joey Turned around and headed back down the hill. Not turning back. But if he  
  
did he might of just saw it.  
  
"Don't worry man, I'll wait for you." Then Tristan disappeared into the mist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope everyone liked this fic. As I said before I didn't write the song for the fic. I wrote  
  
the song on how I felt about a friend of mine who died. I dedicate this fanfic in the  
  
memory of Tyler Barris. He died of myelodysplastic syndrome, a bone marrow disorder.  
  
And believe me it's the worst feeling in the world when you find out a close friend has  
  
died. Like when I learned that my grandfather died I felt bad but not as bad when Tyler  
  
died. Probably cause he was close to my age or because he was a friend. I hope none of  
  
you ever lose a friend. Well please review. Thanks. 


End file.
